Aileas, ou Une Rencontre Particulière
by Dysnei
Summary: Harry est en vacances d'été chez les Dursley. Pourtant, une petite créature inconnue qu'il trouve un jour assise sur son lit va lui faire découvrir l'histoire assez triste de son propriétaire un peu loufoque, qui n'est pas pas étranger au jeune sorcier. (OS écrit de le cadre d'un défi)


**Coucou mes licornes ;).**

 **Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi lancé par Ange Phoenix. Les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, et Kelvin Alexander a été en parti créé par celle qui a lancé ce défi, et un peu par moi aussi.**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez des incohérences dans ce texte, où des choses qui ne vont pas etc.**

 **Je vous embrasse :-)**

* * *

Il était 8h00 du matin. La lumière illuminait la petite chambre, filtrée par les stores qui couvraient la fenêtre. Harry ouvrit les yeux en étouffant un cri de douleur, une petite pointe s'étant enfoncée dans sa cuisse. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi sur les devoirs qu'il avait entrepris de faire durant la nuit, et que la pointe qui l'avait réveillé avec tant de douceur était celle de sa plume. Il massa sa jambe endolorie, et prit ses livres et parchemins pour les déposer sous son lit. Il s'étira et cocha un jour sur son calendrier qui l'aidait à compter le temps qu'il lui restait avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Puis il enfila un t-shirt gris et un jean simple. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier qui le séparaient du le cuisine et du salon, dans lesquels ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de se rendre, étant donné que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin occupait les lieux. Mais c'était une épreuve qu'il devait réaliser s'il ne voulait pas se priver de nourriture et par conséquent mourir de faim. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était à peine s'ils remarquaient sa présence, le fait qu'ils ne lui parlent pas réduisait sa répugnance de l'endroit.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et attrapa un toast sur la petite table qui se trouvait devant la télévision. A côté de lui, son gros cousin Dudley Dursley s'empiffrait comme à son habitude tout en s'esclaffant devant le journaliste qui parlait de catastrophes naturelles.

« Des gens meurent vraiment à cause d'un tsunami ? C'est juste de l'eau, tu ne peux pas mourir si tu sais nager… »

Harry s'abstint de toutes remarque, son cousin était bête de naissance, rien ne pouvait changer cela. Alors il finit son petit déjeuner en vitesse et remonta dans sa chambre dans laquelle il comptait s'enfermer pour le reste de la journée. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de celle-ci, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, surpris.

Sur son lit, une petite créature le regardait de ses yeux de la couleur d'une émeraude. Elle avait la taille nécessaire pour tenir sur son épaule, et une toute petite corne décorait son front. Elle avait un pelage blanc neige, et quatre petites pattes. Elle était magnifique.

Le sorcier s'approcha lentement d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était toute douce. Puis il remarqua autour de son cou un collier, avec un petit morceau de papier accroché à l'intérieur. Il le décrocha, l'ouvrit et se mit à le lire.

 _Si vous trouvez cet animal, c'est qu'il s'est enfui de chez moi et qu'il est perdu. Je vous prierais de le rapporter à Kelvin Alexander, au 61 Victoria Road, à LITTLE BRAMPTON (coordonnées géographiques : 52,030605, -3,042499) ou appelez moi au +44 6 02 78 56 27._

 _P.S. : Son nom est Aileas_

Harry eut un sourire. Aileas faisait des petits bruits semblables à des ronronnements dans ses bras. Il décida donc d'aller rendre la créature à son propriétaire, il pourrait au moins quitter une journée le 4 Privet Drive. Il vérifia les coordonnées, elles indiquaient un hameau dans le sud de Shropshire. Alors il attrapa un sac à dos dans lequel il mis un morceau de gâteau qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis, sa baguette (on ne sait jamais...) et un peu de gallions. Puis il prit Aileas, la rangea dans son sac le temps de sortir de la maison des Dursley, enfila son sweat, mit la cape d'invisibilité par-dessus et descendit les escaliers. Il fit le moins de bruit possible, et il réussit à atteindre la porte sans se faire remarquer. Il sortit toujours le plus discrètement possible, ouvrit la porte et, une fois dehors, se mit à courir un peu pour être loin du 4 Privet Drive. Puis il enleva la cape, ouvrit son sac et laissa sortir la pauvre bête. Il la plaça sur ses épaules, et s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour faire un signe avec sa baguette.

Le Magicobus ne se fit pas attendre. Le jeune sorcier dut se tenir au réverbère pour ne pas être projeté en arrière de la même façon que l'année précédente, lorsqu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois ce bus étrange. Il monta dedans, fit un signe de la tête à Stan et au conducteur, indiqua sa destination et s'assit en vitesse sur un fauteuil avant que le bus ne démarre.

Le trajet fut un peu long. Secoué par les péripéties du bus, Harry essayait de ne pas perdre la petite bête qu'il devait rendre à son propriétaire. Puis, enfin, le Magicobus s'arrêta à sa destination.

Il descendit et regarda autour de lui. Le hameau était assez silencieux, quelques maisons s'élevaient. Il chercha le 61 Victoria Road, qu'il ne mit pas énormément de temps à retrouver.

La maison était en pierre. Elle paraissait plutôt grande, surplombée d'un grand jardin avec une allée, deux petits arbres et des fleurs. Pas très loin, une Toyota Celica grise était garée. Harry s'avança, traversa le petit chemin qui coupait le jardin en deux pour se rendre devant la porte en bois d'ébène. Il appuya sur la petite sonnette, se demandant lorsqu'il entendit la musique de _God Save the Queen_ résonner dans quoi il s'était encore embarqué. Pourtant, le vieil homme qui vint lui ouvrir semblait extrêmement sympathique, quoiqu'un peu loufoque.

Il semblait assez petit, mais très rond. Il portait un pull vert pâle, et sur sa tête trônait une perruque rouge surmontée d'un chapeau assez coloré.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry et Aileas qui était toujours bien installée sur son épaule, il s'exclama, avec un accent écossais assez prononcé :

"Ma petite Aileas ! Merci infiniment de me l'avoir rapportée, jeune homme. Mais entrez donc, que je vous offre un thé..."

Ne voulant pas refuser l'offre d'un vieil homme, et encore moins retourner à Privet Drive, le garçon accepta avec un sourire.

L'intérieur de la maison était entièrement vert, mais il y avait différents verts. Le papier peint était vert pomme, quelques meubles étaient vert bouteille, d'autres étaient verts épinard. Le canapé était vert anglais, qui se rapprochait du noir.

"Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, vous semblez beaucoup aimer le vert..."

L'homme hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"C'est ma couleur préférée, la couleur de la nature. Cette couleur me rappelle aussi ma femme, qui est décédé il y a maintenant longtemps. Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes histoires de vieillard..."

"Au contraire, ça m'intéresse... "

"Bien, puisque vous insistez et que vous semblez très sympathique, asseyez-vous, je vais finir de préparer le thé et je vais tout vous raconter. Mais si ça vous ennuie, dite le moi..."

Il s'absenta quelques minutes dans la cuisine, laissant Harry s'installer sur le canapé moelleux. Il revint avec deux tasses qui représentaient des hommes jouant de la cornemuse et en posa une devant son invité. Puis il commença son histoire.

"Je vais d'abord me présenter. Je m'appelle Kelvin Alexander et j'ai 78 ans. Je suis né le 16 juin 1938 dans le village d'Aberfeldy, qui est un village écossais situé au Royaume-Unis. Je devais avoir quelques mois lorsque mon père est décédé, laissant ma mère m'élever seul. Ma mère... Effie Morrison est la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Je n'étais pas un enfant facile, j'étais très capricieux et je me plaignais tout le temps. Mais elle n'a jamais baissé les bras et m'a donné l'amour dont j'avais besoin. Je suis resté dans le village ou je suis né toute mon enfance et une petite partie de ma vie d'adulte. Puis, le 2 mai 1959, dans une fête familiale, j'ai rencontré un ami d'enfance de ma mère. Il avait une fille, qui avait à peu près mon âge, et dont je suis tombé fou amoureux. Elle s'appelait Moyra, elle avait de longs cheveux roux, légèrement bouclés qu'elle attachait souvent en une tresse qui tombait dans son dos, de magnifiques yeux qui passaient du bleu au vert et un petit nez retroussé décoré de taches de rousseur. Sa peau était tellement blanche que l'on avait peur qu'elle se casse, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine. Nous nous sommes mariés, puis nous avons déménagé ici. J'ai obtenu un poste en tant que "slot key person" dans la compagnie Audio Vision, compagnie dans laquelle je travaille toujours. Mais, un peu après notre emménagement, j'ai appris de sa bouche qu'elle était une sorcière. Je ne la croyais pas au début, il a suffi qu'elle sorte sa baguette et qu'elle se mette à changer les verres en oiseaux pour que tout mon monde change. J'avais épousé une magicienne. Pourtant, je ne l'aimais pas moins pour autant. Elle m'a tout expliqué, Poudlard, les maisons, les professeurs, les cours, les sortilèges, tout. J'ai appris qu'elle faisait partie de la maison des Serpentards, d'où la couleur verte qu'elle adorait. Puis est venu le jour où elle est tombée enceinte. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, j'allais avoir une fille, j'étais marié avec la femme que j'aimais, rien ne pouvait me rendre malheureux. Je sais maintenant que j'avais tort. Un peu après la naissance de notre bébé, Moyra a été assassinée par un homme qui en voulait à sa famille. J'étais seul avec ma fille, et j'ai appris que l'homme qui avait tué froidement ma femme la recherchait elle aussi, pour lui faire subir le même sort, ayant son sang dans ses veines. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de la donner à des parents modus qui pourrait lui éviter la mort. Elle avait 3 mois. Je ne l'ai jamais revue, elle n'a jamais entendu parler de moi et de sa mère et pense que ses parents sont moldus. Elle a dû faire ses études à Poudlard, et vivre sa vie de sorcière sans jamais avoir connu ses parents biologiques. Elle me manque tellement..."

Harry n'avait pas entamé son thé, touché par le récit de Kelvin. Il avait un peu la même histoire, ses parents avaient été tués par un mage et il avait été donné à une famille moldue. Il se reconnaissait dans ces paroles, mais dans le rôle de l'enfant. Alors il offrit un sourire compatissant à son hôte qui avait un regard triste. Le jeune sorcier regrettait d'avoir demandé, les souvenirs de sa femme et sa fille disparues devaient être pénible pour le pauvre vieil homme.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Mr Alexander. J'ai perdu mes parents alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, et j'ai été confié à la famille de la sœur de ma mère, que je déteste. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Comment s'appelait votre fille ?"

Kelvin eut un sourire de remerciement, mais que la tristesse ternissait un peu, et répondit d'une voix sourde :

"Lily. Elle s'appelait Lily Morrison Evans."

Harry lâcha sa tasse qui laissa le thé se répandre sur son pantalon et qui vint se briser au sol. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, et Kelvin perdit aussitôt son sourire triste pour arborer un visage inquiet.

"Vous allez bien ? J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas brulé ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la tasse, j'en ai des dizaines comme celle-ci."

Harry sortit sa baguette de son sac et lança un sort pour sécher ses vêtements. Puis, l'incident passé, il revint à sa discussion avec le vieil homme.

"Votre fille s'appelait Lily Evans ?"

"Oui, Evans était le nom de la famille moldue dans laquelle je l'ai placée. Qu'est-ce que ce nom a de si extraordinaire pour que vous ayez lâché votre tasse ?"

"C'est juste que... Lily Evans est ma mère."

Ce fut au tour de Kelvin de lâcher sa tasse, qu'il rattrapa avant que les dégâts ne soient trop importants.

"Vous... vous êtes mon petit-fils ?"

Harry hocha de la tête. Il sentait les larmes monter vers ses yeux qui commençaient à s'humidifier. Alors le vieil homme se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras à lui briser les os. Il relâcha l'étreinte quelques minutes plus tard pour laisser l'adolescent respirer. Mais son sourire radieux se ternit soudain.

"Lorsque vous avez dit que vous avez perdu vos parents lorsque vous étiez un bébé, vous vouliez dire que Lily est morte..."

Harry hocha la tête lentement.

"Je suis désolé."

Alors le vieil homme se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait dans ses mains une chaussure en forme de sardine.

"Cette chaussure est dans la famille depuis des décennies. Nous nous la passons de générations en générations, et je n'ai jamais pu la donner à ma fille. Fais-en bonne usage. Mais, d'ailleurs, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom !"

"Harry, monsieur. Harry Potter."

Kelvin lui sourit et lui tendit la chaussure. Harry la prit, un peu étonné par cet objet étrange qui lui était donné, mais il la rangea dans son sac.

"Je dois y aller, mon oncle et ma tante vont me tuer s'ils voient que je suis parti. Mais je reviendrais volontiers prendre le thé avec vous un de ces jours. Vous êtes la seule famille qui me reste avec mon parrain, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber."

Il prit son sac, et après avoir salué Kelvin et Aileas, il sortit de la maison, un feu d'artifice éclatant en lui.

Il était venu dans cette maison avec une créature inconnue. Il était reparti avec un grand-père dans son cœur, et c'était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé pendant l'été. Il savait que cette pensée allait l'aider à surmonter les vacances avec les idiots qui lui servaient de famille d'accueil, et il était impatient d'écrire une lettre à Ron et Hermione pour leur raconter son histoire. L'histoire de sa famille.


End file.
